Circe
Circe is a powerful sorceress and a major enemy of Wonder Woman. History Biography A powerful and immortal sorceress, Circe can conjure mythological beasts to battle those who stand against her. She believes that she is the true champion for female empowerment but her disregard for human life often puts her at odds with her sworn enemy-Wonder Woman! Background Personality Powers, Skills, and Abilities * Amazonian Physiology: Circe’s ancient magic allows her to alter her appearance to trick people into obeying her will. She can also shoot beams of energy from her hands, revive the dead and alter reality. There’s no telling the limits to her sorcery. ** Superhuman Strength ' ** '''Superhuman Speed ' ** 'Superhuman Agility ' ** 'Superhuman Endurance ' ** 'Superhuman Reflexes ' ** 'Flight/Levitation ' ** '''Immortality: '''Circe has lived for at least centuries without aging past her prime years. ** '''Magic: '''Circe is a goddess-level sorceress, known as one of the most powerful sorcerers on Earth and has been for centuries. Circe has nearly limitless magical power. Circe's primary powers are her abilities to tap and manipulate the mystical forces of the universe. She has demonstrated the ability to project her image, voice, and energy bolts over long distances. Her most popular ability is her power to alter the forms of mortal, but not immortal, beings With a gesture, she can transform men into animals, with the resultant form usually appropriate to the attitude, appearance or personality of the victim. ** '''Projective Animal Metamorphosis: '''Her most well-known and principle magical feat is, with a gesture, to turn objects and people alike into various sorts of animals, called Beastiamorphs. She has an especial preference for subjecting men to this transformation. In these forms, they are subject to Circe's will and often in a tranquilized state, unable to resist her. ** '''Matter Transmogrification: '''She cah transform objects and beings into whatever form she desires. ** '''Reality Alteration: '''Her sorcery allows her to manipulate reality to a degree. ** '''Immortality: '''As the child of a Titan, she is granted ageless immortality, through she can apparently be physically harmed by a sufficiently strong attack. ** '''Alter Minds: '''She can alter minds and control them utterly. ** '''Magic Blasts: '''Can fire destructive magical energy blasts. ** '''Magical Shields: '''Able to erect physical barriers of magical energy of great durability and strength. ** '''Shape-Shifting: '''Circe was able to take the form of an elderly woman, as well as changing her skin tone and hairs style. When performing her "villain" act she changes her hair color to pale white. ** '''Clairvoyance: '''Circe also seems to have limited clairvoyant potential, mostly demonstrating a mystical awareness of guests on her island and the presence of other immortals in her company. She was able to detect Hermes in an invisible state when he visited her. ' ** '''Illusion Casting ' ** Teleportation: 'Capable of tapping even cosmic energies, she can teleport between dimensions such as from Earth to Olympus. ** '''Necromancy ''(Formerly): '''During her time in Hell, she gained the limited ability to manipulate the dead to do her bidding, but has not often demonstrated these abilities since her return to Earth. She is a sufficiently skilled necromancer that she was able to return Hippolyta from the realm of the dead. ' ** '''Geokinesis: '''Circe was able to form a rock imprisonment around Wonder Woman. ** '''Molecular Reconstruction: '''She is able to transform people into animals and back. ** '''Charisma: '''She has the ability to seduce others with her natural charm.' ' ** '''Seduction: '''With her ability to seduce others with her natural beauty, Circe is an excellent master manipulator. ** '''Alchemy: '''She can create potions to transform individuals or to grant power comparable to that of the Greek gods. ** '''Occultism: '''Circe is both ancient and powerful in many fields of magic, She is therefore extremely knowledgeable on the topic of the occult. ** '''Artistry: '''As a tattooist, she has a great deal of creativity to achieve the desired magical results with her traitional art. ** '''Singing: '''She insists she can compete with her cousins the Sirens. Weaknesses * '''Vulnerability to Moly: '''An herb called Moly disrupts Circe's magic. * '''Immortality Immunity: '''She is unable to use some of her more basic magics on immortals. Instead, she must plot and plan different strategies to affect immortals such as Wonder Woman and other gods in creative and indirect ways. Paraphernalia '''Equipment ' * Grimoire: 'The source of Circe's spells. * '''Wand of Circe ''(Formerly): 'A magic wand that could transform someone into an animal and subject them to her will. '''Transportation ' '''Weapons Appearance Circe has light peach skin, dark green eyes, dark purple lipstick, and red velvet air that reaches down to her waist, as well as fang-like earrings. Her outfit consists of a dark green suit with black high heels, as well as a black skirt with gold linings framed around it, dark green arm bracelets and black shoulder armor. Appearances Season One ' * Luthor in Paradise (First Appearance) Notes Trivia * This makes Circe's second appearance in an animated show. Her first appearance was in the ''Justice League Unlimited. Gallery In Other Media Relationships '''Friends * Lex Luthor (Formerly) 'Enemies ' * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman * Lex Luthor Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females